Trip to the Rockies
by M.C. Fizzy
Summary: Greg and Sara are assigned to work on a case in the Rocky Mts. when Colorado asks for help. Though the mountains aren't always the safest of place to go in the winter, with slipery roads and everything....
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Heya, you suck and yo momma hates you. Nah, just kidding. Yeah I know, I'm an idiot. But heck, I wrote this fic for ya so you better read it, and you better like it. Yeah, so R/R now, or else....... and I wasn't kidding that time....... no, seriously....

* * *

Warrick walked casually down the hall, a file in one hand and his cell phone in the other. Coming to a slow holt at the door of Grissom's office, he switched the cell phone from one hand to the other, leaving the other free. As he did so, he lifted up his free hand and gave an audible, yet soft knock on the door.

As the knock was heard, Grissom slowly lifted his head to peer at the door, "You may come in..." As soon as it was said he turned back to the fairly large amount of paper work awaiting to be completed, though splitting his concentration as he saw Warrick walk in from the corner of his eye, "Hello Warrick.."

"Hey.." Warrick gave a slight nod of his head as he set the file that he had been holding on the desk and took a seat, "Do you happen to know where Greg is? There's no one in the DNA lab and I've looked every for him. I even tried his cell.." He glanced down at the cell phone of which he still held in his hand.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Grissom gave a quick glance as he was writing unknown words on the paper, it was amazing how well he was able to split his concentration and still be able to maintain near perfection in both things.

"Know what?" He raised an eyebrow as he attempted a peek into what Grissom was writing.

"He's in Colorado with Sara." Grissom showed no emotion as he said this, though he was still paying many attention to the paper on his desk.

A confused Warrick quickly sat up in his seat as he nearly dropped his phone, "He's where?!"

"Colorado..." He glanced at Warrick with a small smile, finding the look on his friends face quite amusing, "A case, there were four DB's found just outside the Rocky Mountains National Park, they came to us for help. Sara chose to go and I sent Greg with her."

"Whoa wait a minute, you let those two go alone? Why didn't you send me with them?" It wasn't that he was hurt not to of been chosen to go, but he had never been to the Rocky Mts. and it seemed like a fairly nice place to visit.

"Sorry but you weren't around, and I need you here... Brass just called a minute ago about another case, possible homicide.."

Warrick shook his head, why did Grissom wait to tell him this, cases like that were important and he needed to know if he were to be on the case or not, this wasn't like Grissom. Oh well, he thought, another case means more money..... of which he needed...

* * *

Greg steadily bobbed his head to the rock music playing loudly on the radio, of which seemed to be getting very much on Sara's nerves. Sara had been sitting in the passenger's side, arms crossed and gaze fixed on the passing horizon, admiring the glow that the thick layer of snow had given it. Colorado, a place of beauty, fun, and adventure, Sara thought. Though on the other side, a place of quick weather changes, slippery roads, and if you weren't use to the altitude, altitude sickness.....

She gave a sideways glare at Greg, a frustrating headache growing, "Greg, would you turn that off, or at least turn it down?" She said it loud, though not loud enough to be heard over the music.

Seeing that Sara was trying to tell him something, Greg glanced over at her with an eyebrow raised, though turning back quickly to concentrate on the road, "What?!"

"I said can you turn the music down?!"

""I can't hear you!" Greg shouted back over the loud rock music.

Growing very frustrated, Sara quickly reached over and turned off the music, a scowl on her face as she turned back to look out the window.

"Hey, what'd you do that for?!" Greg turned to look at Sara, forgetting for a moment that he was driving, not only that but in the mountains...

"I have a headache..." She plainly stated as she leaned back in her seat.

"Oh... sorry..." Greg immediately forgave her and turned back to the road, which to Sara seemed a bit strange but only pushed the thought aside and rested her head back against the seat.

All was quite for a moment, nothing but the sound of the car engine. Greg let out a sigh and also leaned back in his seat, getting comfortable.

"So......" He started, obviously growing bored, "We're in the Rockies..... pretty cool huh? Wonder if we have time to ski while we're here. I've never been skiing before...... sounds fun....." He fell silent for a moment, then turned to glance at Sara, "You think maybe if..."

"Greg! Could you just keep quite for a minute..........please?!"

A bit confused be here sudden outburst, he sat up and looked at her again, "Jeez, what the hell is your problem today?" He knew he should probly leave her alone for now, but what else was there to do?

"Nothing..." She folded her arms once more and turned away, gazing out the window.

"Puh, yeah right..." Greg gave a slight smile as he figured she knew he was just kidding around.

"Would you please just mind your own business Greg?" Though said calmer, she was clearly not in the mood for this.

"Fine then.... I guess I'll just keep my mouth shut the rest of the way, atleast I can get some thinking done and ...." While he was talking his attention had drifted away from the road, which in fact wasn't good for he hadn't noticed the thin, yet dangerous layer of ice spread throughout the road. And to make matters worse, a fairly good size elk, though injured, had been standing in the middle of the road. "...but maybe if you would possibly loosen up just a little bit ....."

Sara's eyes widened as she spotted the elk, it's injured, yet living body laying there, dark eyes gazing at the car as it neared the animal.

"Greg! The road..." She sat up quickly and grabbed his shoulder, frantically motioning toward the elk.

"Hm?" Greg turned his attention back to the road, just in time to notice what was before him, "Shit!"

He gripped the wheel as he quickly turned it, just barely missing the injured animal. The car unexpectedly began to slide off the road as Greg attempted to regain control, but it was nearly helpless.....

**

* * *

The End! No not really, I'm cruel but I am not evil..... it will be continued if you review. Fear not my friend! For there will be no character deaths and plenty of Greg angst-like scenes.....**


	2. The Cliff

A/N: Yeah, I know..... took me forever to get back to this. But worry not, as many threats I may make, they will most likely not be carried through with. I may proceed with this story until the day it ends... By the way, thanks to all who reviewed!

* * *

She heard a noise. How annoying it was too. A nonstop ticking noise could be heard as Sara sat in the passenger's seat, eyes fluttering open in sudden awareness of her position. What the ticking noise was, she did not know, but what she did know was that it would most likely be best to get out of the car. Sitting up straight, she peered over to Greg, figuring he'd be ready to go. But to her surprise, he was hunched over with his head resting on the steering wheel, an arm resting on the dashboard as the other lay limply by his side.

Reaching out an arm, she set a hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly, in hopes of waking him from his current unconscious state.

"Greg.... come on wake up, we gotta get out of here... Greg?" She continued to shake him, though to no avail.

Just as she was about to reach over to check his pulse, a creaking sound came from the car and yet another sound, indicating that they were in more danger then expected.

"What...."

Turning her gaze to the passenger side window, she peeked outside and gasped at the sight before her. Where she looked, there was nothing beneath them. Well, there was, just that they appeared to be on the edge of a cliff. Any big movement and the car would slip from the cliff edge, sending them to plummet to the cliff's foot, to their death.

Not willing to look back at the sight, Sara turned away, taking in a deep breath as she went into deep thought. How was she going to get out of this situation. If she were to attempt to jump from car to the cliff edge, the car would slip before she could even open the door. Even if she could jump, she'd be leaving Greg behind, and as annoying as he was at times, Sara was not willing to just let him die like that.

"What am I going to do?" Eyes full of worry and fright, afraid that this may be the end.

As in a response to her question, though not exactly a helpful one, surprise struck Sara as a voice was heard from the opposite side of the care, though sounding a bit disoriented.

"Where.... What happened?" Greg asked as he turned to Sara, raising a hand to his head, feeling blood dripping freely from the open cut.

Sara turned to look at him, a bit relieved to know that she wasn't the only one conscious. Not only that, but relived to know that perhaps Greg might be of some use to helping her figure out a way to get out of this car alive.

"You okay?" She asked quickly, eager to get out of the car.

Glancing toward Sara as he covered the cut with his hand, he gave a weak smile to reassure his friend, in hopes of calming her. She look tense enough, but who could blame her?

"Just peachy..", Greg responded in a low tone in spite his effort to calm her.

Not bothering to look at him, she didn't return the smile. She didn't mean to be rude, she was only scared and as most people, tended to panic in a situation such as this one.

"Yeah that's great to hear.... yeah.... We're about to die..", Biting her lower lip hard as she glanced quickly from Greg to the window then finally fixing her gaze on the dashboard.

"What do you mean?", Greg raised a brow as curiosity struck him, thinking that the worst of it had already passed.

Looking back at him, she nodded to his window as in a gesture, "Look out the window.."

Doing as he was told, though he would've done so anyways for his own curiosity, he turned to look out the window. No facial expression was given by him as he looked out the window, seeing that the front wheel was just barely off the edge of the cliff. Of coarse it meant that any big movements could possibly cause the car to move further and fall front he cliff, but he was sure Sara was exaggerating a bit.

He shrugged, turning back to Sara, "So, we can still get out.."

"How?!", Sara would have made some type of gesture in her frustration with him, but reminded herself of their position.

"Well uh... you open the door and you step out.... or do I need to explain with more detail?", He would give a small grin.

"Well, I don't know what you're seeing on your side but, on my side, if I were to step out...... well, I can't exactly step out..." Sneaking a quick peek out the window, she flinched at the sight of the long fall.

"Oh..." Greg shivered at the thought of what were to happen if Sara hadn't known what was on the other side of her door. If she were to die because of him lacking the ability to pay full attention to the road, he'd never forgive himself, "Well, you could come out my door." He shrugged as he looked over to her.

"But if I move the car will probably.." She started but was cut off by Greg.

"Well, do you have any better ideas 'cause that's starting to look like the only option left."

Thinking about it for a moment, Sara looked down at her feet. It was a risk, yes, but he was right. It _was_ the only option left, or it seemed to be.

She finally looked back up at him and nodded, taking in a breath as she prepared her self. She had to be quick and careful, or at least quick.

"Ok, I'll try to step out first and then you grab my hand, just in case." He flashed a soft smile to reassure his friend, already reaching for the car door handle.

Sara nodded once more in understanding, this time returning the smile, but it only faded as she watched him.

Slowly, careful not to make the car move to much, Greg opened the door. It creaked as it was opened, though nothing unusual since this car was already a piece of junk. he glanced back at Sara as he stepped out, already reaching a hand out to take hers.

"May I take your hand?" He grinned.

Sara rolled her eyes as she reached out, grabbing a hold of his hand. She gripped it tightly as if it were a life line, but in this case, it was.

"Careful...." Greg said softly as he helped her to the other side of the car.

"Don't you think I'm trying..." Sara said through gritted teeth.

Suddenly, the same ticking noise that Sara had heard earlier started up. The car was settling, but while doing so it was slipping from the cliff edge. Another sound was heard as the car started to move, a series of creaks and ticks. Then it froze a moment, adding a bit of suspense to the whole deal.

Sara looked up to Greg, eyes wide with fear as she could get the words out. The car was going to fall.

Without a word said, Greg grabbed a hold of Sara's arm with both hands, immediately pulling her from the car just as it fell from the cliff. They both fell to the ground beside each other, soft snow crunching beneath them.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I'm aware of the fact that this chapter sucks, but I promise that all mistakes will be fixed soon. NOW R/R..... please ? 


End file.
